Drowning in the Ice that Surrounds my Heart
by iamaunicorndontjudge
Summary: Bobby Drake, the joker and prankster. What if he is more grown up than we thought? Bobby is going through a crisis and is breaking down...


He made a mistake, he had decided to tell his parents who he really was. They hated him for it, before he had tried for so long to impress them, make them proud. It was never enough…

He had finally told them when he was twenty; he came down from his room which still looked like it belonged to a 14 year old. Maybe that was because it was the last time he actually lived there. At first when he told them, there was a stunned silence, like they couldn't believe that their supposed to be perfect son could be a horrible monster that you hear so much about on the news. He knew instantly he would never be accepted by his parents, as a kid he was always pressured into becoming an accountant, having a normal family. That turned out well…

What his parents hadn't known was that when they sent their Bobby off to that school for talented students, that he would be trained to fight for humanity, for what was right. And he did, every day he had stood up for mutants and humans alike, yet they never showed any gratitude. After the stunned silence came the word "no." uttered so quietly he wasn't sure if he had heard her right, the next minute his mum was stuck on repeat, "no, no, not my Bobby" was all that could be heard. He really shouldn't have expected less, his family was so bigoted it was unbelievable.

She was crying now, he actually couldn't believe she was crying. Its not like he had ever killed anyone, he wasn't like the mutants on T.V yet his parents looked at him like he was a monster. They couldn't see their sweet little boy any more; he was a disastrous, destructive mutant, a killing machine. The next minute his dad was out of his chair shouting in his face.. "YOU DARE BRING SHAME ON THIS FAMILY! NO, YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE, GO BACK TO YOUR OWN KIND MUTIE AND DON'T COME BACK!" The words that came out of his mouth cut through Bobby like a knife. He didn't think they would act like this. What made it worse was that Scott and Warren were stood behind him and had witnessed the whole scene.

His brother looked terrified of him, like he was going to kill him on the spot, Bobby felt hurt, and there was a time when he and his brother were inseparable but when Bobby went to Xavier's, they drifted apart. Now it was like they were enemies. He had come home with Scott and Warren as they were trying to find a new mutant who was close by. It was cheaper staying at Bobby's than a hotel. Yet his Dad's famous rants about the mutants on TV had brought him downstairs and he practically shouted that he was a mutant. It shut him up at least. He could feel the tears crawling into his eyes yet he refused to let them fall. _Never show weakness _he thought. It was what his dad had taught him.

The next thing he knew his dad had raised his fist and smashed it into Bobby's face, he found himself lying on the floor, a burning pain radiating from his nose which was now pouring blood. Scott jumped forward in between the two Drakes. "Mr Drake please calm down let us talk like adul-"he was cut of by Bobby's dad. "I don't want to talk to freaks like you, you're not even human. I guess you two are muties too. I would leave before I call the police!" By this point Bobby had picked himself off the floor and looked at his father with sadness and shock. "Dad, please." His dad turned his sharp glare on to him. "I said you aint no son of mine now GET OUT!" Bobby looked at his family one last time before heading towards the front door, Scott and Warren trailing behind.

They exited the house and Bobby sunk to his knees. A sob clawing its way out. He felt betrayed. He had just been disowned by his family who had brought him up to accept everyone. His parents were hypocrites willing to turn away their own son just because he was a mutant. Warren sat down next to him and put a protective arm around him. Bobby was like a younger brother to him, knowing the boy since he was 15, he felt unbelievable rage at the Drake family for turning their backs on their own child. Scott wandered down the path a little pulling out his phone. No doubt calling up the mansion to give a brief report about what happened. They sat in silence until the Blackbird arrived. They got on and were greeted by Jean who looked sympathetically at Bobby who just sat down in a seat. The tears were now falling silently down his face. He looked out of the window, back at the house, to see his parents staring back hatred and fear in their eyes. He turned away disgusted at his family and himself. Why couldn't he be normal…

**A/N-Ok feedback would be nice, not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or continue, let me know what you think. If I do continue it will be full of angst and their may actually be a plot, it depends on what people want. So don't be shy and hit me back! **


End file.
